


Petal Dance

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: "Another dance?" Jay huffed, feeling that oh-so familiar scratch at the back of his throat as he though about- No. Not now."Yeah. It's what we do here. It's common." Audrey hummed, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Who are you two planning on taking?"Carlos paused for a moment, before quietly saying, "Jane."Jay resisted the urge to cough.(Jaylos hanahaki fic ^^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *clap* guess whos back
> 
> jkjk, i wrote like one longfic for this fandom and never finished it yeet.
> 
> but im coming back with this after my playlist gave me some descendants songs. yay!
> 
> hanahaki fic. im obviously gonna go what i want with this. so,,, creative liberties

Jay laid back on the bed, hands over his face. He had left classes early, not feeling the best. The nurse had simply just sent him back to his dorm, saying it was probably a bug. It would end up being gone soon. He groaned, knowing he would be missing tourney practice for maybe the next few days. The nurse asked him to come back the next day, especially if it got worse. He had simply just agreed with her and left. He didn't want to start a fight.

He looked at the clock, having to squint due to the brightness. His head was pounding, but he managed to pick out the numbers enough to know that Carlos would be back soon. He would probably ask why he wasn't at tourney practice today. Hopefully, the shorter boy wouldn't press. 

Jay swung his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up. He needed a glass of water. As he stood, he became incredibly dizzy, having to lean on the bedside table for support. He blinked the black spots away that had seemed to appear in his vision, stepping away to the bathroom that was connected to their dorm room. The dizziness cleared as he grabbed the cup, filling it with water from the sink.

There. Now he had water.

He walked out of the bathroom. Was it too stuffy in here? Jay took a deep breath, wondering if he should open a window. His actions were forgotten as he found himself back on his bed.  _What was that?_  All the windows were open now, the light late spring breeze blowing in. He dismissed it, laying his head back. He'd go see the nurse tomorrow like she had told him.

The door to the room opened, a familiar head of black and white hair poking in. Carlos walked in, shutting the door with his foot, as his hands were full with his schoolbooks. The boy placed them down on his desk, grabbing his laptop from what the mess of the table was in itself. He jumped on his bed, his eyes glued to his laptop screen for a solid moment before...

"Jay? You feeling well?"

Jay rolled over to face one of the windows, "It's not  _that_ bad, just something small."

"If it was something small you'd probably still be going to tourney." Carlos raised an eyebrow, "What's got you like this?"

"Nurse said to come back here. Didn't wanna start a fight."

"Mhm."

"I'm not lying!" He groaned, "Yeah, I don't feel the best, so what?" 

"Thought it was funny. Nevermind." The other boy muttered, turning back to his laptop and whatever he was doing. Jay curled up in a ball, the nausea and everything doubling when Carlos had entered the room. Drops of fear plagued him until he fell asleep, the slight breeze from the windows calming him a bit.

...

His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, most of the windows closed but one. The open one had the last rays of moonlight streaming in. Jay slowly sat up, gazing about the shared room. Carlos was asleep in his own bed, Dude laying at his feet. The clock read 6:49 am. He stood up, much slower than earlier, easing off the dizziness. With his head pounding, he grabbed a coat but didn't put it on. He was going on a walk, curfews or not.

Jay pushed open the door and stepped out into the main building. He pulled the door closed with a small  _click_. The halls of Auradon Prep were always sort of calming at night, reminding him of the Isle, but without the grime and pain- it was the only calming part about that island. The colors of the walls were muted, giving off the sort of faded look of it. But he wanted to get outside.

The stairs were a hazard in the dark combined with the sickness, but he got down with little to no troubles, giving him the chance to walk through the front doors of the building and out onto the lawn. He didn't really care if he was found at the moment, the cool morning air was something else. It helped calm him down at least.

Jay fell back into the cool grass, the morning dew giving a bit of a chill, but it felt nice on his arms. His hair was sprawled out across the grass, just as he was. He could easily fall asleep here if he wanted to, but it was too nice. Too nice. 

The sun had just begun to rise, its rays peeking over the horizon. The stars had begun to hide away for the day, the darkness that was surrounding him slowly being replaced by the morning light. Warmth had seeped it way in, the chill of the dark fading. But this was perfect. It may have been nice, but... Sleep sounded nice...

...

Jay awoke in his father's shop, his father yelling at him to get to work. He remembered it was a Sunday, which meant no school, just work. With a jump, he dashed out into the street below and vanished into the crowd of people in the marketplace. He needed to collect something more valuable than what he had collected yesterday, lest he get another scolding, perhaps something worse.

He could try to fin a lamp for Jafar, but Jay himself knew there would never be a genie in it, no matter the hope he and his father held. The Isle was a terrible place, containing no magic and you were unable to even make your own. It was grimy and had no hopes of living. The only food you could find would be from Auradon's trash boats, which would port all of their materials over. Everything they used was the kingdom's trash.  _They_ were the kingdom's trash.

He weaved around a few stalls, grabbing whatever seemed of interest to him. It was a little hard sometimes, as it seemed as if some specific shopkeepers had a six sense when it came to their goods, but he could sneak some things, albeit less than he could get less than in other stalls. With a few hours of exploring the market, he could snag enough for his father to be happy with him.

But, there was something- or someone- controlling his thoughts lately. The boy who lived in Hell Hall had caught his attention. Cruella de Vil's son. The smart kid. Yeah, him. Carlos. 

 _No, Jay. Calm down. Think of what you're supposed to be doing._  He dodged someone who was walking by.  _Just duck out for a moment. Check out._ He slipped into an alleyway, picking out what he had from his pockets: two dented-up old rings, some scraps of cloth, a bunch of scrap metal, and an old and rusty crown. It would be a fine pickup for the day.  _And_ if he could snag a lamp, his father would be happy, almost ecstatic with him.

He just needed to navigate through the marketplace. Find one, and dash away. It couldn't be that hard. Hopefully, he'd just be lucky. He ran off into the crowd, his goal clear. Find a lamp, bring the steals back to his father, and get the rest of his day free. Go see the rest of his new little group.  _And Car-_ Nope. Not now.

Jay passed by several stalls, each less likely to hold the lamp he was searching for. He would probably walk for hours just to find the object if he was honest with himself. And, if that was what he really needed to do, he would do it. It wasn't that bad of a day, it was only less warm than it was usually- actually, something felt off, but-

He noticed a lamp.  _That was easy..._  In a second, without a thought, he ran forward and grabbed the lap, disappearing into the people once more.  _Run, run, run..._ His mind was telling him to run, to get away... Something was wrong. And at that moment, he ran into-

"Carlos?"

The other boy turned around. "Jay? I didn't expect you to be in the Marketplace-"

"I'm out here do my dad, de Vil." He held the lamp in his hand, resisting the urge to rub it. If there was a genie, his dad wanted to know first. "What are  _you_ doing out here?"

"Looking for something for an invention." Carlos shrugged, "I should probably pick something up for my mom otherwise she'll throw a fit, to be honest." He hummed, looking at the metal in his hand and then to what was in Jay's hand. "Why do you have flowers.?"

"Flowers- but I have a-" Sure enough, the taller boy had three flowers in his hand, one red, one white, one black. "Lamp... Where- What? How did I get these? I just had the..." Jay burst into a fit of coughing. 

"Jay?" Carlos asked, but it wasn't Carlos. This was wrong. In the other boy's spot was Evie, her head tilted to the side, a worried expression on her face. "Jay? Are you alright?"

...

"Jay, wake up."

His eyes opened but immediately closed at the light blaring around him. It was day now. Jay sat up, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the day. Evie stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. "Hi..." Jay tried, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Why were you sleeping out here?" She asked, her lips pursed, "I saw you out here from my classroom, and luckily, it was the end of class, so I could come and get you! I honestly thought you were dead or something until I came up to you and saw you breathing!"

Jay rubbed the back of his head before putting his beanie back on. "Uh, well..."

"Well?"

"I took a walk earlier and I guess I fell asleep out here..." He stared at the ground. "That means that was a dream..."

"You very well could have caught something!" She huffed, "I don't want you sick!"

"About that..."

Evie stared at him for a long moment before groaning. "Then you should have stayed back in your dorm room!"

"It was too stuffy!" He protested as she grabbed his arm and stood him up.

"Too stuffy.  _Too stuffy._ Open a window then!" She pulled him behind her. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office. You need a checkup."

"No, I don't!" Jay resisted, sitting back down. "I'm going to stay right here."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm staying with you."

"Your classes-"

"No."

"You could get sick too-"

"No."

"You're wasting your-"

"No. I'm staying with you and that's final. I can talk to Headmistress Fairy Godmother after this. I'm sure she will somewhat understand. And if she doesn't, then that's her fault. I can pull you in with me and get her sick too or something." The smile on her face was infectious, leaving Jay with the same look on his face. "There we go! I got ya to at least smile! Now, tell me. Is there a real reason other than that you cam out here for?"

"I dunno."

"Hm. You mentioned a dream, what was it about? I mean, I'm  _totally_ not a dream interpreter or anything, but it's something we could talk about." She sat down beside him, legs crossed.

"Well," Jay started, "I think it was part of a memory but like, right before you woke me up, it changed. I was back on the Isle, doing work from my dad when I ran into Carlos. I then talked to him for a bit before he pointed out that I was holding flowers, which wasn't right. Because, seconds before, I was holding a lamp. Not flowers."

Evie narrowed her eyes. "Interesting... What colors were they?"

"Uh..." He pondered, "I think they were Red, White, and Black. Each of them was one of those solid colors."

"Hm. That's the colors that Carlos wears." She tapped her lips in thought. "But, as I said before, I can't really interpret dreams... Do you know what kinds of flowers they were?"

"Not really..."

"Could they have been roses?"

"Roses, but why roses?"

"Roses come in all three of those colors, and it was the first kind to pop into my head." She grabbed her phone, pulling up a picture and showing him. "Is this it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Surprising you didn't know what roses were. They're in quite of few of these Auradon stories..." She hummed, "But it's interesting. You feeling any better?"

"Kinda." In reality, he did. The dizziness and headache had faded into the background, and nausea would come and go. But, he was halfheartedly answering his friend's questions. The fact that the roses were Carlos's colors kept his mind spinning. Why did his dream choose Carlos colored flowers? Why 'los? Maybe his dream wanted to give the other boy flowers? But why? Was it-

Oh yeah.

"Jay? Hello?" Evie shook her head. "Stop spacing out on me, you gotta-" Jay began to cough, his hand over his mouth. He looked almost pained as he sat there. "Jay!" Evie put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, it's okay." Was he choking? But what on?

But before she could act on anything, Jay stopped, drawing his hand away from his mouth slowly. For a second there was a look of confusion on his face, then a look of fear.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

He looked to her, panic in his eyes. He stretched out his arm, showing her the item in his hand.

A white rose petal.

"I'm taking you to the nurse.  _Now._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter has been sitting for a long while untouched smh
> 
> so here it is, all done and ready to read

Evie groaned. "That petal you coughed up? That is linked to hanahaki. It's a disease where you cough up petals. Simply to put it, I guess."

"And its because I love someone?"

"Someone who won't love you back. Yep."

"Someone who won't love me back..." Jay ran a hand through his hair, blinking. This. This wasn't good... Was it because he loved Carlos? Would the other boy really never love him back?

"Would you like to tell me who, Jay? We can figure it out-"

 _Carlos._ He began to cough.

"Jay!" Evie gasped, "It's okay, get it out..."

Carlos loved Jane. That's what was wrong. He had a nice girl, better than what Jay was by a long shot.

What would Evie think of who it was? He shook his head as a single red petal fell into his open palm.

"Feel better?" Evie whispered, "Did I press too much?"

Jay remained silent.

"I'm sorry..." She released her grip on his arm. "Maybe we can check some books in the library. There might be something on this so you don't have to see the nurse. Yet. You will still be going, got that?"

He nodded numbly.

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

Jay had his head down on the table as Evie scanned the books in the library for something, anything. 

 _Of course_  he had some stupid rare flower disease. That was just his luck.

"Jay?" A voice asked, and a part of him asked ' _Someone else? Why me?_ '

He picked up his head from the table to see Jane, concern written on her face. 

"Jay, are you okay?" She asked softly, sitting in the chair across from him.

Jay shrugged halfheartedly, resting his chin on crossed arms. "Sick or somethin'."

"Then you should go to the nurse, Jay."

"I don't need someone else tellin' me that right now." Jay huffed, looking off to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can get going then-"

"Oh, hello Jane!" Evie spoke as she walked behind Jay, placing some books down in front of him. "I found some on it. I marked the pages you'd need to read." She looked up at the other girl with a smile, "Jane, do you know anything on hanahaki?"

"Hanahaki?" Jane breathed out the word as if she was pondering what it meant. "You mean like that flower disease?"

"Mhm." Evie nodded her lips in a straight line.

Jane's eyes flicked between Jay and Evie a few times before she answered. "Well, my mom has talked with me before and she has been trying to find a better cure, so I know some things." She rocked on her heels for a moment before continuing, "It's usually related to unrequited love. A flower begins to grow and its roots will kinda crush your lungs as it grows and spreads. When it first begins to grow, you'll get pretty sick until you begin to cough up the first petals." She held a fist to her mouth as she thought over her next words. "It will worsen as time goes on. Depending on how long you know you've loved the person, it can take up to a few years or as little as just over a month for it to kill you."

Jay hit his head down on the table with a groan.  _He was going to die._

Evie was the one to speak next. "Is there a way to get rid of it.?"

"Yeah, but sometimes they aren't enough if it's too late. One is to get the other person to also have feelings for you as well- the flower will vanish.  _Or_ , you could have the flower surgically removed, but there is a high chance of no longer feeling any romantic love towards anyone, and a chance of death anyway if you end up being too late."

"How late is too late?"

"As soon as blood begins to come out with the petals, you should head in." Jane finished, "Project?" Her gaze lingered on Jay for a second before looking back up to Evie. 

"You could say that..." Evie sighed, putting a hand on Jay's back. "Thank you, Jane, really."

"Of course," She nodded sadly, catching onto the hints. "Please, come to me if I can do anything to help. I want to be able to help."

"We will." Evie crouched down by Jay's side as Jane walked away, "C'mon, Jay. Let's go."

* * *

Jay sat on the bed, his face in his hands. Evie was working on a dress nearby, the whir of her sewing machine and the drone of the TV on some news station the only thing keeping him grounded. The books were beside him, unread and ignored. He needed to keep his mind off it for the point in time.

But he couldn't.

There was some sort of flower  _in his lungs_ that could kill him in a month's time. And the only way to get rid of it was either have surgery and get it removed or hope that Carlos liked him back. He could very well die because of some stupid crush he had been holding onto for such a long time. And it wasn't like some magic would come up and get rid of it with no consequences.

And that's what scared him.

Life on the Isle was that you would constantly look over your shoulder if someone was ready to get you, steal your things, leave you damaged out in the streets. He expected to die every day. There was that chance, but soon he'd be back as the barrier's punishment. That was the way of life there. 

Here in Auradon, you were safer. You weren't about to be jumped at every turn. But if you were hurt, the barrier wasn't there to help you back into life, as you were supposed to. No, you were gone, as magic wasn't here to reincarnate you.

He was most likely doomed.

The whir of the sewing machine stopped as a voice cut through his thoughts. "You taking it in alright?" A beat of silence. "You read any of the books yet?" Jay shook his head slowly. "You should, but take your time."

She began to turn back to her sewing, but Jay spoke up. "I'm gonna die, Evie."

Evie stood and walked over, sitting next to him. "Not if I can help it. We will save you, alright?"

Jay looked off to the side, expression downcast.

"Alright?"

"Okay."

The creak of a door and the sound of boots hitting the wooden floor alerted them to another's presence.

Mal stepped in, her purple hair framing her face. "Evie why weren't you in class today-" She took in Jay's appearance and her usually intimidating demeanor fell. "What happened this time?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh i need jaylos to live but i havent been writing it
> 
> take it, comments fuel me to work more


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa take this 
> 
> Idk if it's too short but I want yall to have it owo

"Well?" Mal asked, her hair bouncing as she shook her head a little, giving the both of them a look. "Actually, why weren't  _either_ of you in class today? Fairy Godmother came to me and asked why you two were missing."

"Jay isn't feeling the best. I'm keeping an eye on him for now, because he refuses to go to the nurse." Evie hummed nervously, not looking away from her project.

"Not feeling the best?" Mal repeated slowly. Her eyes were attracted to the stack of books that sat on the bed next to Jay. She walked over and picked one up, flicking to one of the bookmarked pages. She eyed what it said and paused, lips pursing. "Hanahaki."

"Mal..." Evie whispered.

"So, Jay. Who's hurting you? I  _will_ pound them into the ground for giving you this-"

Jay wrung his hands, "Mal, please don't-"

"Evie, why didn't you tell me about this as soon as possible, we have to find some sort of cure, we can't have him die-"

"Mal." Evie placed a hand on Mal's shoulder, her touch a calming one. "We talked to Jane about this earlier. Fairy Godmother hasn't found a better way to remove the flower other than the confession of love, or the surgery. We have to wait and see on what we will be able to do."

"We can't do anything, can we?" Mal spoke, glaring at the book she was holding.

Evie shook her head with a glance to Jay, who only looked more downcast in responce. "We have no control over this."

"Alright. Has Jay said who it is yet? I could cast a love spell on them, so we can at least get them to save him. No pounding needed." Mal supplied.

"No, didn't want to press him any more than I already was."

"Does Carlos know?"

Silence. Then Jay whispered, "No."

"Then come on, let's go get him," Mal grabbed his wrist.

"Please no."

"Jay, he'll help us-" Evie began, "Wait." Then it clicked. "Oh my god, Jay. I'm so sorry." 

"It's Carlos, isn't it?"

The words only bore down on Jay more, doubling the pain. He buried his head in his hands once more, letting the tears fall. He accepted their comforting words, but not fully registering them. Everything was a blur until he spoke once more.

"Yes. Yes it is."

A red petal floated down onto the floor.

* * *

"I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"No?" _Actually, in fact, yes, I have been avoiding you_. Jay said back, eyes straining to see the book that lay in front of him in the dim light. "I haven't been avoiding you. Why do you ask?" The scratch at the back of his throat was back.

It had been a week ever since the petals and Hanahaki was discovered, and Jay was trying his best to stay away from Carlos for the time being, lest he be figured out.

"I don't know, you try to duck out of conversations when I join-"

"Because I have to go."

"You stay to your side of the room and don't try to come over here, not even for Dude-"

"I'm busy."

"And you have hardly talked to me all week!"

"Sorry..." Jay sighed, "Just I still don't feel that great-"

"You talk to Mal and Evie just fine."

"Sorry."

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

Jay hated lying to Carlos. It hurt him and her knew it hurt Carlos. Both sides lost, but that was all they could do. They wouldn't be able to do much until they figured something out. 

So it was like this.

"What did I do wrong?" Carlos asked softly from his side of the dorm.  _Everything._

"Nothing. It's not your fault."  _Yes it is._

_"Alright."_

"I'm going out." Jay spoke, standing up and leaving the room.

Carlos was alone again.

 

 

* * *

"Why now? Why me?" Jay asked, "Why?"

"Jay, we don't know exactly. We can't do much, anyway." Mal huffed.

Evie tapped her lips in thought. "What if the flower chose to attack now due to the barrier blocking all magic? It could have kept it away for this long, but you've been away from it for so long..."

"It's finally getting to me."

* * *

 

"Can I ask you something, Evie?" Carlos had entered the girls' dorm, hoping to find some answers.

"Of course!" Evie smiled- a fake one, he noticed- and closed the book she was reading, covering it with a piece of cloth. "What do you want to ask?"

"Jay has been avoiding me, and I don't know why, Evie. He says I did nothing wrong, but I don't think he's telling the truth."

"C, sweetie, Jay hasn't been, let's say, in the right mind since he got sick. It's not your fault, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now get going."

She was hiding something.

* * *

"Let's say I do die-"

"Really Jay?"

"Hear me out. Have a huge funeral for me, but like, don't let anyone bring roses. I don't want to be surrounded by the flower that murdered me."

"My god, Jay."

* * *

"Something is wrong with Jay."

"Ya think?"

Carlos had gone to Mal this time, hoping to scrape some sort of answer from her, but to no avail.

"No, like, he's been ignoring me. He's never done that. Not ever since we became friends on the isle."

"Give him some time."

_From what?_

* * *

~~~~Now there was at least one petal a day. Jay was beginning to have problems with hiding the flowers whenever he would cough one up, not having any place to put them.

He resolved by putting them in a jar at the bottom of one of his drawers.

* * *

A petal was on the floor of the dorm room.

Why would Jay have a flower in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only like 650 words and i kinda hate that but i really want to get a chapter out for you all and i really don't know where to take it next soooooooooooo
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy

"He hates me, Jane. I just know it."

"He couldn't, he's your best friend."

"Yeah, right," Carlos muttered, picking at the blanket in silence. "Why else would he be avoiding me?" He was sitting on Jane's bed, the girl doing homework at her desk.

She gave him an apologetic look. "Mal and Evie told you he was sick right?" He nodded, "He probably doesn't want to get you sick or something. Or as they said-"

"Not in the right mind, I know. It just hurts." Carlos sighed, "I miss him."

Jane rolled her chair over to him. "Sorry," She sighed and looked up. "There's a dance next weekend, just to remind you. I know... About Jay, but-"

"But?"

"I figured what with Jay and all right now, that we could go as friends?"

Carlos took a deep breath. "Yeah, that seems fine."

She smiled. "Nice. Lonnie won't be there and I don't exactly want to be alone."

"Yeah."

* * *

"You should at least talk to him and stop avoiding him," Evie spoke, her arms crossed as she stood in front of Jay. They stood in front of Jay's locker, quietly speaking back and forth as if someone nearby would hear them.

"No, I can't handle letting him think that he's hurting me." Jay muttered, "Can't do that." He shoved a book in his locker, not exactly caring whether or not it was organized.

"He thinks you hate him, did you know that?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, her brown eyes boring into him.

"He thinks-" He fumbled with the notebook that he was grabbing out of his locker and whipped his head around to look at her. "He thinks that I hate him?"

"Yes." She sighed, "He told Jane that he thinks that you hate him." They waited in silence before Evie slammed his locker, rolling her eyes.

"What was that for?"

She grabbed Jay's arm and began pulling him away. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but you promised to help Audrey out with the dance this afternoon. And no, you are not getting out of this whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Alright," Audrey began, "The dance is next weekend and I need people to help set up and all of that fun stuff." A variety of students sat throughout the small classroom, each and every one of them seemingly already having a job for the job.

"Another dance?" Jay huffed, feeling that oh-so-familiar scratch at the back of his throat as he thought about- No. Not now.

"Yeah. It's what we do here. It's common." Audrey hummed, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Who are you two planning on taking?" Off-topic, Audrey, thanks.

Carlos paused for a moment, before quietly saying, "Jane."

Jay resisted the urge to cough. He composed himself before speaking again. "Then what are we here for? To cheer everyone else on?" He tried to ignore Carlos. He really didn't need to cough up a petal right now, in front of everyone. He could feel Carlos' stare on the side of his head but didn't look over.

Audrey shook her head as if she was disappointed. "No, like I said, you two will be helping me set up-"

"Why can't the other people here set up?" Jay really didn't want to be here.

"If you could just let me talk, Jay," He nodded, "Thank you. As I was  _saying_ , we need more help than you think. It's a big thing." Jay kept himself from cutting in again.

"So, we're helping set up?" Carlos squeaked out, and Jay's heart dropped. He sounded like he did when he talked to anyone he was afraid of. He wasn't afraid of Audrey, he hadn't been for a long time if he ever was. He must be afraid of- Jay.

By the time they were dismissed by Audrey, Jay was seriously considering telling Carlos everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jaylos
> 
> my mind just doesnt want to write it rn smh

**Author's Note:**

> okay! uh, multichapter yeet.
> 
> it will be fun to write for these boys again, especially with how my writing has improved. its been over a year lol.
> 
> if you wanna talk to me, check out my tumblr: noolanala  
> or you can just comment, whatever works for you fhufhdk


End file.
